waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Moroha Haimura
is the male lead of the Seiken Tsukai no World Break. He is an Ancient Dragon and the first person with past lives of both White Iron and Black Magic. Appearance Moroha is a teenage boy who has purple hair with a white streak in the front, down the center of his head. He has violet-blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing the Akane Academy uniform. Personality Moroha is an honorable young man willing to defend both the weak and his friends as shown when he challenged Satsuki's bully in the first episode. He also shows that he has a caring and concerned side towards his friends when Satsuki and Shizuno were in danger of being killed by a Hydra, rushing directly into combat to save them, even though he was going against the Savior's wishes that helping them would be extremely dangerous. Moroha's will to help also stems from his childhood, seen when he was willing to give his own blood to save his parents who had been involved in a dangerous accident. Moroha also shows to dislike taking full credit for everything, such as the fight against the Hydra, in which he gave credibility to both Shizuno and Satsuki, despite Shizuno's older brother telling him to lie in saying to become an S Rank, which would make him one of the most powerful people in Japan, receiving all the fame and fortune he would want, much against Shizuno's own wishes, and on how Moroha would lose all freedom. But after Shizuno was about to be transfered away because of the fact she was now rank A he burst into her house and took her from her brother much to her pleasure. After a fight with henry he had regained a few peices of his second past life in wich he used black magic and married to Shizuno's past life counter part. He was also moved up into s rank by henry. Past Lives Flaga As Flaga, he was apparently a Knight and elder brother of Sarasha, who was the past life of Satsuki. Flaga was known as the strongest knight, the one who possess the holy sword. In the past life Flaga and Sarasha were lovers. Shu Saura As Shu Saura, he was a king of the Netherworld and was the husband of the Witch of the Netherworld, who was the past life of Shizuno. He and Shizuno at an unknown time were married. Before becoming King of the Netherworld, as Shu Saura, he was seen to have been imprisoned at some sort of enslavement camp, which was where he met the Witch of the Netherworld as a child. Powers and Abilities Moroha is the user of both White Iron and Black Magic powers. The extent of his powers as of now are unknown. However, he has shown highly proficient White Iron combat as shown of his manifested sword. He also has the ability to use Black Magic to both increase his combat performance and to literally write spells to cast magic that can tip the battlefield. In regards to his abilities, Moroha was seen able to activate his only known abilities seen due to remembering his two past lives, each in different situations, as the first one, when fighting Satsuki's bully, thus defeating him easily, and the second time was against the Hydra, remembering the past life he shared with Shizuno Urushibara. The extent of his abilities is unknown, but as seen in his past life as Shu Saura, he was shown to be incredibly powerful, as described by Shizuno's past life, he raved many nations, resulting in the deaths of many, while simultaneously saving others. The ancient dragon awakens. *'Step One Dark Art: Breeze Blade' chant English= Write! Shapeless blade, invisible sword. Show yourself, shredder! |-| Japanese= 綴るッ そは形なき刃 そは不可視の銘刀 引き裂く者よ 出でい |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! so wa katachi naki yaibe so wa fukashi no meitō hikisaku mono yo i de i |-| *'Step One Dark Art: Bind' chant English= Write! The chains of hell release no dead. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 地獄の鎖は如何なる亡者も捕らえて放さず |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Jigoku no kusari wa ikanaru mōja mo toraete hanasazu *'Step Three Dark Art: Incinerate' chant English= Write! There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world. Fire discriminates not against good nor evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy. All things must return to skull and bones. Let the cremation begin. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 冥界に煉獄あり 地上に燎原あり 炎は平等なりて善悪一切合財を 焼尽し 浄化しむる激しき慈悲なり 全ての者よ 死して髑髏と還れ いざや火葬の儀を始めん |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Meikai ni rengoku ari chijō ni ryōgen ari Honō wa byōdō nari te zenaku issai gassai o shōjin shi jōka shi muru hageshiki jihi nari Subete no mono yo shishi te Sarekōbe to kaere iza ya kasō no gi o hajimen |-| *'Step Five Dark Art: Black Gehenna' chant English= Write! There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world. Fire discriminates not against good nor evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy. All must die and return to bone. God has forsaken humanity. The world of the decadent is ethernal. The trumpets must blare and bring the moment of judgement. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 冥界に煉獄あり 地上に燎原あり 炎は平等なりて善悪一切合財を 焼尽し 浄化しむる激しき慈悲なり 全ての者よ 死して髑髏と還るべし 神は人を見捨て給うたのだ 退廃の世は終わりぬ 喇叭は吹き鳴らされよ 審判の時来たれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Meikai ni rengoku ari chijō ni ryōgen ari Honō wa byōdō nari te zenaku issai gassai o shōjin shi jōka shi muru hageshiki jihi nari subete no mono yo shishi te Sarekōbe to kaeru beshi kami wa hito o misute tamauta no da taihai no yo wa owari nu rappa wa fukinarasareyo shinpan no toki ki tare |-| *'Step Eight Dark Art: Thunderstorm Helix' chant English= Write! Dance, dance, God of Thunder, Come, thunder; Come, lightning. None in this world live forever. Enjoy the moment and live for pleasure. Destroy everything in the blink of an eye. Dont be left with regrets. It is time for the killing spree. Die, die, die, die, Purge all life, enlightenment comes easily. Share with all this lightness, this uplift, this freedom, this joy. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 踊れ踊れ雷神の 迅雷百雷招来 世に永遠に生くる者なし刹那閃き快楽貪れ 瞬きの内に全てを擲て 遅れる者ぞ、後悔召さるな今宵、殺戮の宴なり 果てよ果てよ果てよ果てよ 命、全て散り果てよ　魂の解脱、軽やかならん この軽きをこの躍動をこの自由をこの幸福を全ての者に分け与 |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! odore odore raijin no jinrai kaminari shōrai. yo ni eien ni nama kuru mono nashi setsuna hirameki kairaku musabore. mabataki no uchi ni subete o nageute. okureru mono zo, kōkai mesa ru na koyoi, satsuriku no utage nari. hateyo hateyo hateyo hateyo. inochi, subete chiri hateyo tamashī no gedatsu, karoyakana ran. kono karuki o kono yakudō o kono jiyū o kono kōfuku o subete no mono ni wake ata. |-| *'Step Thirteen Dark Art: Cocytus' (Forbidden Spell) chant English= Write! Ender of things, wolf of ice, lend me your strength. Freeze them to a silence deeper than death. Even the affluent perish in this cruel world. The inescapable deeds of the past life declared by God. As water runs high from low, take away all life. Show me a world standing still as though itself had frozen. Show me eternal, ultimate beauty indestructible, unassailable. I reject understanding, I seek perfection. How despicable! Life gather, undulating, reeking, displaying the horror of its procreation. I will not accept it, I will not understand it. I long for scenery of pure white. I long for beautiful world of death. I long for a world where creatures are buried and closed off. I long for everything to stop. stop. stop. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 終わらせる者よ　氷狼よ　そなたの息吹を貸しておくれ　死よりも静けく凍えさせておくれ 盛者必滅は世の摂理　神の定め給うた不可避の宿業 水が低きへと流るるが如く　全ての命(ねつ)を奪っておくれ 時すらも凍てついたが如く　全てが停まった世界を見せておくれ 誰にも壊されることなく　壊す者すら存在しない永劫の美を、極点を　見せておくれ 我は理解を拒む者　絶対のみを求める者 なんと醜いことであるか！ 生命が屯(たむろ)を成して、蠕動(ぜんどう)し、腐臭を撒き、産み増えることの奇怪さの 我はそれを認めはしない　我はそれを解さない 我は望む　白一色の景色を 我は望む　美しき死の世界を 我は望む　醜き万物が埋もれ　閉ざされる世界を 我は望む　全てよ停まれ　停まれ　停まれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Owara seru mono yo Hyourou sonata no ibuki o kashite okure shi yori mo shizu ke ku kogoe sasete okure Jōshahitsumetsu wa yo no setsuri kami no sadame tamauta fukahi no shukugō Mizu ga hikuki e to nagarerurugagotoku subete no netsu o ubatte okure Toki sura mo itetsuitagagotoku subete ga tomatta sekai o misete okure Darenimo kowasa reru koto naku kowasu mono sura sonzaishinai eigō no bi o, kyokuten o misete okure Ware wa rikai o kobamu mono zettai nomi o motomeru mono Nanto minikui kotodearu ka! Seimei ga tamuro o nashite, zendō shi, fushū o maki, umi fueru koto no kikai-sa no Ware wa sore o mitome wa shinai ware wa sore o kaisanai Ware wa nozomu shiroisshoku no keshiki o Ware wa nozomu utsukushiki shi no sekai o Ware wa nozomu minikuki banbutsu ga umore tozasa reru sekai o Ware wa nozomu subete yo tomare tomare tomare |-| * Step Fifteen Dark Art: Nova Void * Step Four Dark Art: Absolute Wave * 'Step Ten Dark Art: Vanishing Quasar ' * 'Step Thirteen Dark Art: Uroboros ' Trivia * He is one of the few saviors that had more than one past life, and currently the only known in the series. * His first name alludes to his two past lives as "Moroha no ken" literally translates to double-edged sword. * He is one of the few S ranks in the world. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Rank S Category:Akane Academy Students Category:Characters Category:The Striker Unit